


once brilliant blue, so innocent and new

by clockworkcheetah



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, Hospitals, Huddling For Warmth, Light Angst, M/M, Nail Polish, Non-Sexual Kink, Pararibulitis (Dirk Gently), Pining, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkcheetah/pseuds/clockworkcheetah
Summary: Dirk has a Thing about Todd's hands.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Comments: 24
Kudos: 92





	once brilliant blue, so innocent and new

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually inspired by a different fic im working on (much smuttier than this)  
> also im p sure dirk randomly grabbing todds wrist in 1x01 was probably in reference to the books but yknow
> 
> title from Carl by aeseaes

Dirk didn't even really think about it, initially. 

He was so wrapped up in the case and the fact that, after over three decades, he was finally having a best friend. So, no he didn't really think about it. 

The _It_ being touch. Specifically, breaking into his new best friend's apartment, and grabbing his wrist. It was a sudden gesture, just a little moment, during his 'Acceleration of Strangeness in your life' speech. A quick examination of the palm. 

The man (what's his name? He wants a name for the face) just looks baffled and confused- possibly even confuzzled- by Dirk, and that's fine. It mirrors his expression in the hotel, where he was more bloodied and wild-eyed, but still baffled. Maybe his best friend is just a confused man in general. Dirk doesn't know. But he's excited to find out. His future self said that he hopes he won't be too mad. Dirk doesn't understand that, either. But everything is connected, so he'll get the pieces soon. 

No time to think about that, because as soon as he settles on the man's shoddy sofa, he's being thrown out. So, his best friend is a grouch and his hands are dry. Not quite what Dirk expected. Which, in a way, should've been exactly what he expected. 

* * *

Dirk does think about it a little more the second time. Only a bit, because it happened in a death maze and that's a slightly more important thing to think about. 

But, still. Grasping Todd's hand has him feeling a sort of way. Possibly it's the electrocution- yet Dirk doubts that. It's a firm, desperate grip on Todd's end. It further confirms that Todd does have dry hands- they feel rough. Do hands get rough from guitar playing? Is it from something else? Whilst it's unlikely it means anything to Todd; a little part of Dirk really wants to hold his hand again- with a considerably less amount of death puzzles and pain involved. 

He adds _'I want Todd to touch my face'_ to the whole _It_ thing. And the _It_ thing is Todd's hands. Todd's hands are gentle on Dirk's face as he carefully places the band-aids to his scrapes. Dirk could've done it himself- he's sure they both know this- or Todd could've just slapped them over Dirk's injuries and be done with it, but he's very particular about the placement, as he smooths down the band-aids with his fingers- even when Dirk had to nurse his own injuries alone, he wasn't this gentle with himself, never really any time. Dirk isn't sure how to feel, aside from the fact that Todd is so much kinder than he gives himself credit for. And they're friends now, so hopefully that means casual contact might be something Dirk can include into his life now. 

Or not. Todd isn't touchy-feely when he's angry. Dirk wouldn't want to be near those clenched fists. Well, he does, just not like that. 

Todd isn't as tense when he meets him at the hospital. There's an awkward, nervousness to his stance, but his fists aren't clenched. He presents Dirk his favourite jacket- does Todd know it's his favourite? Is it the one Todd thinks he looks best in? Dirk values his appearance deeply, but never really for the opinion of another person before. Todd also gives him a Mexican Funeral shirt. It's soft in his fingers and he wants to put it immediately, but Todd, a little sheepishly, tells him to do it somewhere less public. They make a quick pit-stop to the Ridgely so Dirk can change. Dirk struggles to remove his hospital garb, wincing. Todd, who'd been actively avoiding eye contact the entire time, notices. 

"Do you," He starts awkwardly. "Need help?" 

"That would be some excellent assisting, Todd." Dirk's voice is a little strained, but he really wants to put the shirt on. It's a gift, after all. 

"Right... ok, yeah." Todd shuffles over to Dirk, and carefully removes the old shirt. Muttering little apologises when he jostles Dirk too much. Dirk can tell he's trying very hard to not touch Dirk's skin if he can. But Dirk can feel the slightest brush of his fingertips and he craves for more. They manage to get the band shirt on without too much awkwardness between them. Todd has an unreadable expression on his face, when he stares at Dirk in his shirt. He reaches over, as if to smooth down the fabric on Dirk's chest, but stops himself. Dirk feels a little twinge of disappointment. 

Todd hands him his jacket instead. "C'mon, we’ve gotta go." 

They carefully get the jacket on. "Ok- I'm ready." Dirk says, cheerily. 

Todd gives him a half-smile and ushers him out the door. 

* * *

The next two months are utter hell. Everything just bleeds together to a miserable mush of terrible-ness, though they don't let him forget what day it is. Every part is the worst part. 

Dirk talks. He yells, he mutters under his breath. Nobody talks back. There's no conversation. Just him being taken to empty test rooms, to then be taken back to his empty bedroom. 

There's no touch, either. 

Well, there was. Security guards roughly dragging him around, when he's being a stubborn brat. Those were the first few days. Dirk gives up, eventually. He was never considered a fighter. 

The loneliness gets to him. He misses Todd and Farah, a lot. His first friends and he wasn't allowed to keep them. Instead, he sees them constantly in his head. Usually, it's both of them, looking badass and powerful. Sometimes, it's just Todd. He talks to him, spiels of reassurance. Dirk grasps it, even though the tiniest rational part of him knows it isn't real. Dream Todd speaks scripted- no usual stammers or Todd-quirks. Still, Dirk latches onto him. Not physically. He can't touch Todd like this and Dirk hates it. He's so alone. He just wants to hold his hand. 

* * *

Dirk would've been just fine with just a hand-hold- he isn't that picky and Blackwing is a master for the lowest standards imaginable and then some. But Todd jumping into his arms and squeezing him so, _so_ tight has his mind reeling. He wants that forever. Unfortunately, forever is a tad too long for the case at hand. But there's time after. It doesn't stop Dirk from finding excuses to touch Todd. And- from Dirk's limited experiences- it's not entirely unreciprocated, either. Todd lingers a little bit with him, too. It leaves Dirk torn. Todd got pararibulitus because of him. Him and Farah are wanted by the FBI because of him. They got their lives ruined because of him. He doesn't deserve the gentleness. He's too selfish to keep Todd too far, though. He eats it up, feeling terrible. 

He feels significantly less terrible from the peace spell. Guilt's dead in the water as he holds Todd tight. It's requited- Todd strokes his hands over Dirk in giddy delight. Dirk shudders from the contact- desperate and hungry. He's so starved for softness. 

Dirk isn't hungover the next day. But he feels shitty enough that he might as well be. He's hurting so many people- especially Todd. Yet Todd- perfect, wonderful Todd- stays forever optimistic, despite how grumpy he gets with Dirk's own moodiness. At the hospital, he grabs Dirk by the wrist. Dirk can't bring himself to enjoy the contact- failure brings no reward. 

In Wendimoor, Todd's patience runs too thin. He can leave and Dirk won't feel bad. He's too strung from unwanted people coming back into his life to care anymore. 

Reaching the status of boyfriend by a rainbow monster lady is less than ideal to put lightly. She is touchy and feely and isn't Todd, so Dirk hates it. Her being a rainbow is the only good part. He needs to escape and he needs his best friend back. He just hopes that after everything, Todd wants him back, too. 

Todd still wanting him in his life has him as giddy as getting a double hug from the Brotzman's. They're both good huggers. 

Going back to Blackwing- going alone- has him deflate rapidly. But he has to do this. A mostly successful mission- only getting shot in the leg isn't too bad, considering. Dirk doesn't remember much of it- he doesn't want to. The weight and relief of everything has him exhausted. 

When he's awake- properly awake, not just dazed and sluggish- he's somewhere that smells clinical and he's scared this was in fact just an insanely long dream. But, no, he quickly realises he's in a hospital. He tries to move but he feels a light weight on his hand. A look down tells him that someone is holding his hand. That someone is Todd. He's dozing in a vinyl chair, head resting near their hands. 

"Todd?" Dirk's voice is heavy. 

"Mmm?" Is Todd's muzzy response. He raises his head, slightly confused. He perks up when he sees Dirk is awake. "Dirk! Hey!" 

"Hi." Dirk still feels exhausted, but he can feel himself smiling. Half of Todd's hair is sticking in different directions. It's adorable. 

Todd squeezes his hand. "You did it. You saved an entire dimension." 

"We did it." 

"Eh. I try." 

"Todd." Dirk gives him a look. 

Todd raises his hands in mock-surrender. "Alright, alright. I helped out." 

Dirk misses his hand already. He doesn't vocalise it. 

"Is everyone...? Alive? Ideally all in one piece?" He says instead. 

"Yeah- everyone's good," Todd then frowns. "Or, like, I guess as good as you can get with being shot and stuff." 

"And," Dirk licks his lips uneasily. "is... Blackwing...?" 

Todd regards him honestly. "I don't know. I haven't seen or heard anything, though." 

Dirk doesn't feel entirely soothed, but he'll take it for now. Todd puts his hand on Dirk's forearm and gives it reassuring squeeze. Dirk relaxes at the touch. 

Todd shifts the conversation onto how gross hospital coffee is. He stays until visiting hours are over. He doesn't remove his hand until then. He gives Dirk a quick hug and promises to see him tomorrow. 

* * *

After a long period of healing, recovering and celebration. Dirk, Todd and Farah make it back to Seattle and finally- _finally_ \- Dirk has his Agency. Now they have something akin to a routine. Dirk can now think about the various constants in his life. Namely his friends and his feelings towards them. Especially Todd. 

He really likes Todd. And he really craves his touch. 

It doesn't happen often. But there are moments. Sometimes when running away from bad guys- there's so much running- Todd yanks Dirk's wrist to pull him into an alleyway. Or grabbing Dirk's shoulders to tell him to focus. A light punch on the arm when he's irritated, but fond. A hand on the mouth- this one gets Dirk shell-shocked every time- when they need to be quiet. Sometimes Dirk riles him on purpose. 

But there's the softer times, too. Band-aids on the various cuts and scrapes Dirk always manages to get. Dirk could do it himself- he could always do it himself, he's not helpless- but Todd is a natural care-taker and worrier, and Dirk craves being cared for. Ice-packs for bruises on the face- another case of Dirk could do it himself, but let's Todd do it anyway. It's not just on Dirk's end- Todd's the scrappiest out of everyone at the Agency, ready to throw punches at a moment's notice. He doesn't always remember to put his brass knuckles on, so he's often got bloodied hands. Dirk bandages them the best he can, apologetic whenever Todd winces. 

The touch isn't always from nursing wounds. They can be from just casual, playful little touches, with no real thought behind it. Dirk still pats his shoulder, or gives Todd a nudge when he thinks he made a rather clever quip, that Todd just raises his eyebrows at. Or gently looping his arm through Dirk's, so he can pull him away from a particularly delightful looking jacket, telling him they are literally in the middle of a case right now. 

A few days later, Todd sheepishly hands Dirk a bag with the said jacket, under the guise of a spur of the moment gift. 

* * *

It starts with the lotion. 

Todd has calloused hands. The result of guitar playing and from a general roughness from life. They're rough and dry, is the point. 

Right now, they're in the middle of fuck-all, and stuck in a cave due to a rockslide. Farah is currently gathering back-up- aka Amanda and the Rowdy Three. So, it's the waiting game. They aren't at the super-panic stage yet- well, Dirk is, but he's pretending not to be- but they're both jittery. Todd is rhythmically tapping his foot with a high-strung energy. Dirk is shivering. He can also smell the faint trace of strawberries. He's been picking up traces of it all day. Are they part of the case? Dirk's still at the stage where the case doesn't make sense yet. 

Dirk rubs his hands to try and generate some warmth. Todd looks over to him. 

"Are you cold?" 

"Well, considering the circumstances we're stuck in-" Dirk gestures the cave. "-yes, I am quite chilly, Todd." 

Todd rolls his eyes. "Don't be a smartass. Come here." 

Dirk shuffles closer, Todd clasps his hands in his own. He's warmer than Dirk. 

"What are you doing!?" Dirk squeaks out, startled. 

"Warming your hands?" Todd puffs out a breath of hot air. 

Dirk tries very hard not to squirm. His only thought is _hands, hands, hands_. It does feel really nice, though. "Aren't you cold, too?" 

"A little. You're like, freezing, though." 

Todd rubs Dirk's hands gently. As he does so, the strawberry scent is more prominent. So is the realisation that Todd's hands are softer than usual. It clicks. 

"Are you wearing hand lotion?" Dirk asks, suddenly. 

"Huh?" 

"Lotion. For your hands. Usually scented." 

"I know what lotion is, Dirk." Todd mutters. "And yeah, I am." 

"You never wear lotion." 

Todd raises an eyebrow. "Am I not allowed to? Farah wears lotion, you wear lotion. Mona... I mean, ok... she doesn't- probably. But, like, she can just turn into it, so..." 

He trails off, focusing back onto his little task. A beat passes. 

"I like it." Dirk says, finally. "Makes your hands soft." 

Todd huffs a laugh. Dirk can't really see his face in the dim lighting, but he thinks he looks bashful. 

"Just trying a little self-care." Todd says, quietly. 

They lapse into silence. A silence that is quickly interrupted by Amanda's less than ideal friends. 

* * *

It's not just the touch Dirk gets fixated on. It's watching Todd do anything with his hands. He sees him applying lotion, and notes how thorough Todd likes to be when massaging it into his skin. Fiddling with a pen- rolling it between his fingers, tapping his fingers on the desk, when studying case files. When eating- and he gets sauce on his fingers- he absentmindedly licks his fingers clean, making Dirk try very, _very_ hard not to blush. Running his hands through his hair, giving him a slight ruffled look. Dirk wants Todd to do that to him. He isn't sure if Todd is aware that he may kill him, but it's a possibility that Dirk is somehow ok with. Even the little mundane tasks- doing things like cooking, cleaning or making hot chocolate, Dirk tries to not be too obvious with his staring. But Todd has really nice hands. 

He really likes it when he plays guitar. In fact, that might be Dirk's favourite. Todd usually just strums some idle chords- a vague inkling of a tune, but eventually falls into playing full songs. Dirk isn't sure if they're originals or covers- he isn't overly knowledgeable in the music department. Some tunes sound almost familiar to Dirk- some fragile memory from so long ago- leaving a fluttery feeling in his chest. 

He's completely enamoured by Todd's playing. And he doesn't even try to be subtle- he can't. He's mesmerised. When Todd's done playing for the day, compliments tumble from Dirk's mouth, making Todd preen- but trying to not to show-off too much- cheeks pink. 

* * *

Nail polish follows not long after the lotion. 

It's hard to miss- Todd going from completely bare nails, to a sudden shock of black. It stands out against his skin. Without really thinking, Dirk grabs his hand to examine them. 

"Your nails!" He exclaims. 

Todd looks away, sheepishly. "Uhm... yeah." 

Dirk cradles Todd's hand, examining each nail, fascinated. "They look lovely. You should do mine." 

Todd blinks. "Really? You want me to paint your nails?" 

"Yes! Although, maybe something more... me? Do you have other colours?" 

"I have dark grey and- for when I'm feeling daring- navy blue." 

Dirk laughs, reaching Todd's other hand. So, he can stare at Todd's handiwork and absolutely not because he wants an excuse to hold Todd's hands. 

"I'll expand your collection, then." 

Todd stares at their hands, a little zoned out. He shakes himself. "Y-yeah sure. Any particular colour?" 

"Blue. But a light, bright blue." 

Todd looks up, surprised. Maybe he was expecting Dirk to request yellow. Or some other warm, sunny colour. He shrugs. 

"Sure. I'll keep it mind." 

"Guys, I hate to break the moment-" Farah interrupts. Dirk and Todd step away, blushing. They forgot they were in the Agency. "- but we have a bunch of haunted briefcases we really need to be dealing with right now." 

"Yes, yes! Right, of course. I'm sorry, Farah- that was very unprofessional." Dirk stutters out. 

"It's fine, Dirk." Farah has the faintest traces of a smile- like she knows something Dirk doesn't. Dirk decides not to mention it. 

Todd hasn't moved, just staring at his hands thoughtfully. 

* * *

Dirk forgets about the nail polish thing due to the account of being stabbed. 

Hospitals have sort of become a second home for Team Jacket. Dirk doesn't like it- anything clinical he dislikes on principle- but he'll admit there's only so much first aid can do. 

But yes, he got stabbed. Those blasted- possibly possessed- businessmen, with their haunted briefcases. Luckily, he managed to connect everything, so the case could be dealt with without him. Which is a relief, considering he's busy bleeding out. His memory is foggy, but maybe Todd was holding him during that. 

When he wakes again, he doesn't open his eyes straightaway, but he can feel a harsh light behind his eyelids. He does try and move his fingers, which gives him a sudden pressure in return. 

"-irk?" It's Todd's voice. Muffled and worried. 

"Todd?" Dirk opens his eyes to a very blurry, but vaguely Todd-shaped person. His vision slowly catches up and the person becomes the actual Todd. 

Though being hospitalised is a well-trodden path for them all, it never gets easier. Yet somehow, Dirk waking to find Todd waiting for him, has him surprised every time. 

"Hey." Todd says gently. 

"Hi, Todd." is Dirk's croaky response. Todd visibly relaxes with a long, heavy sigh. 

"How are you feeling?" Todd always asks. 

"Not bad- considering I was stabbed. Why is it always my right shoulder? Is there something distinct about it that makes it a target?" 

Todd snorts. "With you? Maybe. But the doctors’ say it’ll heal fine as long as you don’t like, strain it." 

“Well, I can’t promise that now, can I? My whole line of work involves me doing things that may result in _‘straining it’_.” Dirk pulls a face. 

“Farah and I will make sure you don’t do anything _too_ stupid.” 

Without really thinking about it, Todd reaches over and brushes Dirk's hair off his forehead. Dirk's breath catches slightly, and he leans into the contact. 

Suddenly, Todd seems to realise what he's doing, and pulls his hand away, blushing. 

"I'm- we're glad you're ok. We being uhm, me, Farah and Amanda- she was in the area. They've gone to get coffee." He stammers awkwardly. 

Dirk feels a touch awkward himself. 

"Shit, should we come back later?" Amanda's voice pipes up. She jerks her thumb at the door. "I don't wanna interrupt your moment." 

Todd's blush deepens. "Oh my God, shut up Amanda." 

Amanda laughs, as she saunters into the room. Farah walks in behind her. "Hi, Dirk! You look almost as bad as Todd does when he has a hangover." 

"... And you are not shutting up." Todd mutters under his breath. 

Farah smiles and hands him his coffee. "I think you need this." 

"Do I ever?" Todd huffs. "Uh... thanks, by the way." 

"You're welcome." Farah pulls up a chair next to him. Amanda pulls up a chair on Dirk's other side. 

"Hello again, Amanda. It's great to see you, as always." Dirk looks sheepish. "Are the Rowdy Three...?" 

"Nah, don't worry dude- they have a strict no trashing hospitals policy." 

"They have _poli_ _cies?_ " 

Amanda laughs again, and Dirk forgets the earlier embarrassment. 

* * *

It's not just Dirk being a magnet for bullets and blades that has them touching hands. Todd has his fair share of vulnerabilities, too. Pararibulitus is a bitch. Todd's pretty good at getting his medication during an attack, but sometimes an attack is severe enough that all he can do is scream and huddle, whilst Dirk swallows his own panic and gets Todd into position so he can force the pills into his mouth and down his throat. 

Dirk does not love how or why he has become so well practiced in this. But if it meant Todd would be ok, he can take it. 

The aftermath of an attack can vary on Todd- mostly depending on what the attack was. A knife in the hand is mild (according to Todd, Dirk doubts the feeling of a knife in the hand could really be classified as _mild_ ), but full body electrocution is severe- but all are equally terrible to witness and worse to experience (even if Todd tries to play it down). Best case scenario- well not best, nothing is 'best' with this- is a minor attack that leaves Todd a little shaky, but fine. Worst would be Todd having an attack that would get him killed (which hasn't happened thank God, and Dirk hopes it never will). Though he sometimes passes out, exhausted, leaving Dirk to bundle him up into his arms and carry him to the couch or his bed. 

When Todd wakes, he's clearly embarrassed, gently reminding Dirk that he doesn't need to wait for him to wake up. Dirk doesn't mind, he never does. 

Post-attack Todd's hands are weak and shaky. He can't really hide the tremble, no matter how hard he tries- which isn't very hard, he's still drained. 

Dirk, as always, takes Todd's hands and... not really massage them- he doesn't know a lick about that, or anything, really- he just rolls his thumbs over the backs of Todd's hands and along his fingers. Dirk doesn't know if it actually feels good. He's never asked. But Todd seems content with letting Dirk, essentially, play with his hands. 

But like most things in Dirk's life, it does get questioned eventually. 

"What is with you and hands?" He says. His voice is raspy from the attack. 

"I- what?" Dirk doesn't look up. The polish on Todd's nails has mostly chipped off. He should re-do them. 

"Hands. You've got a thing about them." 

"I only have a Holistic Thing, Todd. No other things. I am devoted to that one Thing." 

"Uh-huh. Dude. You're like, nowhere near as subtle as you like to think you are sometimes." 

Dirk sighs. "Ok, fine! I do. But not just... hands in a general sense. I like your hands." 

It takes Todd a moment, still slightly groggy. "Wait... really?" 

"Yep." Dirk pops the 'p' like a child. He feels a touch exposed. 

"Why?" 

Dirk blinks, surprised. It's not the response he was expecting. "I... don't really know, Todd. You have nice hands. Musician fingers. Is that a thing? Apparently, all musicians have unbelievably nice fingers. And, considering yours, I can believe-" 

"Dirk!" 

Dirk can feel a blush rise on his face. "Right, yes. Hands. Yours. Lovely." 

Todd is silent. When Dirk looks up, expecting the worst- he did come close to a love confession- Todd is surprised, but not angry. Expressions aren't something Dirk can read that easily, so he can't work out what Todd is feeling. He feels squirmy in the silence. He's still holding Todd's hands. 

"Do- do you want me to stop?" He raises their hands slightly. "This, I mean?" 

"What? No!" Todd says sharply. He softens. "No, Dirk. It's- it's nice. I like it." 

Todd smiles. His expression is soft, gentle. Dirk kind of wants to kiss him. He won't, though. 

* * *

On a post-case evening, Dirk and Todd are huddled under a blanket, half-watching a movie that Todd said was a masterpiece and Dirk couldn't remember the title. When credits were rolling, Todd stretches over the arm of the couch and pulls up a little shopping bag. 

It took Dirk a moment. "Oh! The nail polish!" 

"Yeah, did you think I forgot?" 

"I think I might've forgotten." Dirk says, sheepishly. 

Todd grins. "Good thing I'm here then." 

He presents Dirk with a little glass bottle. Dirk examines the contents. It's blue, as Dirk requested. Although, it wasn't a rich, bright blue like he expected Todd to go for. It was a quiet, muted shade. The polish has a slight shimmer in the lamplight. 

"Do- do you like it?" 

"It's beautiful." Dirk says, honestly. 

Todd is visibly relieved. "That's good- I got a pricey brand for you and everything." 

Dirk snorts. "You spoil me." 

"I do." Todd says it so quietly, Dirk almost misses it. 

Todd takes the bottle and shakes it. "I can do you now, if you want." He blushes. "Your nails, I mean. Not... yeah." 

Dirk presents his hand. Todd holds it steadily. 

"Keep still." 

Dirk manages to keep fairly still for someone is ready to bolt at a moment's notice due to sudden hunches. To be fair, he's pretty mesmerised by Todd carefully applying the paint to his nails. 

"You're very good at this." He says, conversationally. 

"Yeah, well- I've had practice." Todd examines his work, seeing if it's applied evenly. 

"From Amanda?" 

"Yeah, we'd paint each other's nails all the time- and I was way better at it, no matter what she says. Also, the band." 

Dirk is always fascinated by the Mexican Funeral. "Oh?" 

"Yeah. All the makeup was black, to the surprise of like, nobody." 

Dirk mulls this over. "All the makeup?" 

Satisfied that his nails are dry, Todd switches to the other hand. He seems a little bashful. "We all wore a bit. Eyeliner, mostly. Sometimes lipstick." 

Dirk smiles, giddy. "Sounds like a look! I wish I could've seen it." 

"There's likely some shit on YouTube. I probably look crazy different back then. I had a ton of piercings, too." 

"I assumed that. You've got scars on your ears." 

The corner of Todd's mouth twitches. "Tongue piercing, too." 

"You had a _tongue_ piercing?" 

"Yep." Todd keeps his focus on examining his handiwork. 

"You are-" Dirk sighs. "-so cool." 

He can see Todd trying not to preen from the compliment. "Your nails are done." 

Dirk immediately inspects his nails. The colour is brighter against his skin, but there's still a softness to it. 

"They're lovely!" Dirk reaches for Todd's hands, just as he screwed the cap back on. "It looks amazing, Todd. Thank you so much!" 

Todd holds back from a large smile. "It's just nails, dude." 

Dirk scoffs. "Take the compliment, Todd." 

"Alright, alright. Thanks, Dirk." 

Dirk gives Todd's hands a squeeze, before releasing them. He's feeling tipsy on affection. and Todd is smiling blithely, features soft in the warm lamplight. He looks beautiful. Without thinking, Dirk leans forward and kisses Todd. 

It was brief, just a small press on the lips. Dirk's brain catches up with him and he pulls away, just as quick. Face flaming. 

"Oh my God! I am so sorry! I didn't-" 

"Dirk!" Todd's voice cuts through. 

Dirk looks up, guilty and expecting an upset Todd. Yet Todd isn't pissed. He looks doe-eyed, cheeks pink and lips are slightly parted. Dirk can see many thoughts swimming in Todd's head. He looks at Dirk, a soft smile settling on his face. Like he was told something wonderful. Dirk doesn't let himself hope just yet. 

Todd takes a breath, then shifts into Dirk's space. He leans forward and presses his lips onto Dirk's. 

It's a gentle kiss. Muted, like the nail polish. But after some shy hesitance, he deepens it. His hands coming up to gently cradle Dirk's face. Dirk is frozen for a moment, his brain yelling 'he's kissing you! He likes you!' before he kisses back with enthusiasm. His own hands finding Todd's face. 

He isn't sure how long they stayed like that. But, unfortunately, they break apart. Todd looks up at Dirk through his eyelashes. 

"Was that ok?" He says it casually, but Dirk can tell he's nervous that he misread everything. 

"That was... that was perfect." Dirk's a little breathless. 

Todd smiles and looks away. The hum of fondness Dirk always feels for Todd is full-blown. He kisses Todd's cheeks, eyelids, forehead, until Todd is giggling, pushed back onto the couch. 

"Ok, ok! Easy, dude!" Todd stutters out between laughter. 

Dirk pulls back. He's practically jumping with delight. Todd pushes himself back up. 

"So," He says, catching his breath. "What- what are we?" 

Dirk gives him a look. "Well, I'd personally like to promote you to status of boyfriend." 

"Ok, well that's... yeah. Yeah, I'd like that." 

"Excellent." Dirk takes one of Todd's hands and kisses the back of it, the kisses the centre of the palm. 

Todd grins. "I'm guessing I should get use to hand kisses? I've never had them before." 

"Oh, yes." Dirk kisses his inner wrist. "And get use to an influx of all kisses in general." 

" _All_ kisses?" 

Dirk nods with exaggerated seriousness. "You've chosen this, Todd." 

Todd hums thoughtfully. "Well. I guess I'll allow it. As long as I can return the favour." 

"I'd be very upset if you didn't." 

Todd laughs, loud and bright, before he pulls Dirk back into another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> me, halfway through writing this: man what if todd had a tongue piercing
> 
> my tumblr is clockworkcheetah if you wanna yell dghda at me


End file.
